


Love

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [13]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Celebrations, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Falling In Love, First Christmas, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, crowley is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 13 - Love
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficmas 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Kudos: 17





	Love

Crowley gazed longingly at Aziraphale as he watched him covertly reorder his books as soon as the customer browsing placed them back down.  
He was oh so fond of his angel, might even go so far as to say the L word. But that was not meant for demons and so he would never sully his angel with his presence in that way.  
It would forever remain just a dream.  
Maybe that was why he did like to sleep so much unlike others of his kind. At least in his dreams he could escape his harsh reality and live a life of bliss for just a moment even if it could never happen in real life.  
But alas, his heart may be fond but heartache was not meant demons.

His angel may be the only one he could trust on this planet and Crowley was in no mood to tarnish and damage the already shaky reputation of his angel within his ranks above in heaven. He may be beyond repair for his standing in hell but if he caused any more trouble for Aziraphale in heaven or, Satan forbid, he was the reason he could fall. He would never forgive himself.

So, from the beginning until the end he would be watching. Gazing upon the one temptation he could never, must never give into.  
Except it was just so difficult to deny temptation when Aziraphale made it so difficult. Always setting up lunch dates, picnics at the park, trips to The Ritz for a casual dinner. Then the noises he made, the little moans of delight at the food, the small smiles he sent towards Crowley when thanking him for taking him out.  
It was almost like he wanted them to be toge-

It was like he wanted them to be together.  
Aziraphale wanted them to be together.

The realisation was deep and was scary for him.   
Was that really what his angel wanted? Could it really be that easy? What if it was all some elaborate plot to trap him?  
No, Aziraphale would never do that. They one another too much for that…  
They loved each other.

Could he really dare say it?

He waited until the customer had left, Aziraphale just about chasing him out the door with comments on how he should really come back another time. Crowley already knew he would never get back in if Aziraphale could help it. Aziraphale would much rather fall into hell than to let any mere mortal lay hands on one of his precious books.

Once Aziraphale had locked up the front door properly ensuring that his many deadbolts and the other small enchantments were correctly placed he turned around to Crowley motioning upstairs for tea.  
Crowley saw a chance and ran with it. Now or never. 

“Hey angel. You know I love you right?”

He said it. Crowley had said it. He could never take it back now. He actually said the L word out loud in Aziraphale’s presence. If the other demons ever found out they’d try and get him sent back up to heaven.  
Crowley then remembered halfway through his internal dilemma that he was actually supposed to be paying attention to see if his hopes and dreams were coming true or if he did need to get a head start on towards Alpha Centauri.

Aziraphale looked flustered. Paused like time had just stopped for him, still frozen in the moment that he had been turning back around to go upstairs.  
What did this mean? Was this a good sign? A bad sign?  
Crowley did not know; he could only wait for a response.

The pause went on for a minute. Then for two. Finally, upon reaching minute three did Aziraphale spoke.

“Crowley my dear. Of course I know. I knew for sure you loved me when you saved me in that Church. You didn’t have to do that but then you went and saved my books as well, I knew for sure in that moment. I knew that you loved me the way that I love you.”  
Aziraphale had taken the time to choose his words wisely.  
It would have been awful for him to scare off Crowley. He had thought that Crowley had known all this time, what must he have been thinking during the lunch dates? But obviously his demonic nature must have meant a slight miscommunication in the feelings shared.

Crowley didn’t know what to say. He was in love, he was in love with Aziraphale and Aziraphale was in love with him. All this time they had loved one another; the lunches, the picnics, the dates at The Ritz.   
Crowley felt so stupid realising this all now. They had been seeing each other for over a millennium and he had only just said it out loud now. He was the only one as well, Aziraphale obviously knew about them being together as he had just clearly referenced.  
He would have to make it up to him! Crowley must start right now! No time to waste! So much to catch up on! All the missed opportunities he hadn’t taken because he was so unsure of his standing.  
Christmas! It was nearly Christmas now and he had a vague recollection of Aziraphale mentioning just how much he loved the holiday even if it had, in his eyes, became just too slightly over commercialised.  
First he would need some gifts, shouldn’t be too hard to miracle some up. But they’d have to be thoughtful, nothing flashy or outrageous. Maybe some first editions he had been mentioning recently?

Crowley grinned at Aziraphale as he moved past him and up the stairs towards Aziraphale’s living room. Moving quickly so he could miracle up a tree and decorate quickly before Aziraphale got here as he would be following.  
He snapped his fingers, there, perfect.  
He could still hear Aziraphale on the stairs taking them leisurely. He snapped his fingers once more, presents were perfect, nestled underneath the tree ready for opening.  
Finally, he snapped his fingers once more and a picnic basket was ready and waiting for them on the table.  
It was all perfect.

Crowley carefully selected just the gift he wanted to give first and then sat down to wait for his angel.

Aziraphale walked in and stopped dead in his tracks.  
Everything was lit up and decorated in red and gold tones. A tree sat in the corner, tinsel and decorations covered every inch of it. A star shone brightly on top. Underneath were presents, all wrapped and decorated with bows.  
Then he saw Crowley, perched on the sofa still dressed in his showy London clothes and sunglasses clutching a present like it was his lifeline.  
“I thought you might like to celebrate properly for once, as a couple. If you wanted to? And there’s a picnic for later as well.”  
Aziraphale smiled softly.   
“It’s perfect Crowley.” He miracled a glass filled with sherry into his hand.   
“To this Christmas and many others together.”


End file.
